A typical multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transceiver system, such as that used in mobile communications, has a plurality of antennas both for transmission and reception. For example, a typical system may have four transmission antennas and/or four reception antennas. The antennas may all be operated in parallel, simultaneously, which allows an increased data rate for a given mode over other systems.
The steadily increasing number of wireless systems and applications requires increasingly complex MIMO systems to improve link quality and data rate. Moreover, consumer demand and other requirements are increasing the number of potential modes in which a given device can operate. Some exemplary types of modes may include a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) mode, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mode, a Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) mode, a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) mode, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) mode, a Bluetooth (BT) mode, and so forth.